


Denial, Lots of Denial

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) in Denial, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), M/M, Minor James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Minor Lance/Nyma (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), References to Depression, Rolo is an asshole, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All Lance wanted was a nice perfect year of college with a girlfriend.Was that too much to ask?Apparently..it WAS because now he had the worst roommate. It all started on the first day of school.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is based off my instgram twitter au I will be posting about it on my instgram later today
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Nyma (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all if you're from insta sorry this took so long and thank you for still coming over to read this!
> 
> Second hope you all like it!!

All Lance wanted was a nice perfect year of college with a girlfriend. 

Was that too much to ask? 

Apparently..it WAS because now he had the worst roommate. It all started on the first day of school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He called Pidge and Hunk, as soon as they answered he started talking,“Guys! Guess what! Someone finally answered my roommate request! Now I won’t have to pay!!”

“Um...Lance? You’re still gonna have to pay.”

“Shhhh Hunk, let me just be happy.”

“Who is it?”

“I have no idea!”

He grinned, he could practically see Pidges exasperated look, “so you’re telling us...you just accepted a random person to be your roommate?”

“Look...I was desperate, I didn’t want to pay on my own, and I didn’t wanna be lonely.”

“.....dumbass.”

“Rude, anyways I’m going to sleep. Night Hunk! Pidge don’t stay up later than twelve.”

“You can’t stop me!”

“No, but Hunk can.”

“Got it! Night Lance, Pidge I will stop you.”

“You’re all no fun, night.”

He hung up and looked around his room, he should probably clean tomorrow but school and his roommate didn’t come until a week later so he was fine. Sighing contentedly, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“SHIRO! OPEN THE DOOR!”

Keith was banging on the door, holding a letter in his hand, well more like crushing it.

“Yea-ow! You hit me!” 

“Deal with it.”

  
“You know you could’ve just walked in.”

“No, I’m traumatized forever because of the last time I did that.”

Shiro looked away, his face a bright red, “please don’t mention that.”

  
“Yeah whatever, now can you tell me why I found a letter in the mail, about a schedule of when my supposed roommate is at home or not!? Oh and since when do I have a roommate!?”

“Oh,” he had the audacity to look bored? “Yeah, I got you a roommate.”

“Why!?”

  
“Because I can and I don’t you living here your whole life. Oh is Adam cooking?”

“Yeah he is, bully.”

“Mhmm whatever, lets go.”

He walked behind him to the kitchen and sat on the table.

“Morning babe.” Shiro wrapped his arms behind Adam resting his head on his shoulder.

“Gross.”

Adam turned his head pressing a kiss against Shiros’ forehead, “morning, why’s Keith grumpy?”

“He’s always grumpy.”

  
“Hey! No I’m not! And you made me get a roommate!”

“Oh yeah, should’ve known that’s why.”

“You were in on it!?”

“Yeah,” Adam set the food on the table and Shiro finally detangled himself, sitting next to his husband.

“I feel betrayed.”

“Listen, the schedule is so that you can start moving things in before school starts, since I know how antisocial you can be,” Shiro said between bites. 

“A little warning would’ve been appreciated,” he grumbled.

“Then you would’ve stopped us. This food is amazing.”

“I don’t know how you two survived before me, none of you can cook for shit.”

“Babe!”

He shrugged, “it’s true, pretty sure you were trying to poison me the first time you cooked for me.”

“Keith!”

They laughed, continuing their day relatively normally. Over the two weeks Keith started moving things into the apartment, they never saw each other until the first day of school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ughhh Lance was having the worst first day of school--well that’s a lie but still! He woke up so late today because he stayed up all last night, which yeah he probably shouldn’t have done that but he had to finish the show. Anyways, the teacher, Iverson, hates him already! And he was practically asleep for all his classes. So as soon as the day ended he ran out catching up with Hunk and Pidge.

“Ugh finally class is over I swear I was about to pass out. Can we go get coffee? There’s a coffee shop near here!”

Hunk shook his head, “sorry bud we would but our teacher is making us work on a project already.”

“Damn already? Fine, since you two decided to betray me, I’m gonna go meet my roommate! Then sleep for the rest of the day. Cya guys!”

They waved back and he walked to his apartment. Except as soon as he opened the door he slammed it back shut, that wasn’t- it couldn’t be right? Please please please don’t let it be him. He opened the door again slowly, and there he still was, fucking Keith. Standing there like he owned the place and looking at him as if he was crazy.

“What are you doing here?!”

“Uhhh I live here?”

He shook his head, “Nuh uh nope no, you’re joking right? There’s no way you’re my roommate! But you don’t have a sense of humor…”

When Keith glared at him, he had to admit he had to try not to cower, the guy was scary sometimes okay? “Look I don’t like this anymore than you, so just stay away from me.”

“Stay out of your way!? We’re roommates! How am I supposed to stay out of your way!?”

“Figure it out,” Keith shrugged. “You don’t like me, I don’t like you and I don’t even know you.”

Hold up what? “What do you mean you don’t know me!? I’m Lance! We were rivals from half of 11 to the end of 12!”

He scowled when Keith only stared blankly, “we had almost every class together! Math, English, Biology, P.E!”

A look of recognition passed Keith’s face, “oh wait I remember you! Weren’t you hit in the face with a soccer ball cause you were staring at me?”

The fucker was smirking, and the fact that he was blushing from embarrassment made it like a thousand times worse, “Uh no! I was looking at how much you sucked,” he leaned closer to him, “I bet I could beat you anytime!”

“I’d like to see you try.” 

“Fine,” he smirked. “Tomorrow, try not to run away.”

“I’ll meet you there, there’s no way I’m running away.”

“Sweet,” he started walking away. “Welp I better start avoiding you till tomorrow bye mullet.” 

He felt Keith staring at him, “it’s not a mullet.” 

He looked back smirking, “sure, whatever you say mullet.” And walked into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first day of school and honestly? Keith was a little tired and was not ready to meet his roommate.

He walked into the last class of the day but right before he entered he saw someone, he had messy brown hair, grinning as he talked to two other kids, and pretty shining brown eyes, long story short- the guy was cute.

He didn’t notice he was staring until the guy turned and faced him. He ducked his head and continued walking to his seat. How was he gonna concentrate now!? He quickly posted a tweet, as much as he complained he tried to tell them as much as he was comfortable with. 

As he thought his phone started buzzing.

Cause of Headaches

StupidDad: Keith!

SmartDad: Keith!

StupidDad: SPILL

AnnoyingSon: what?

SmartDad: [[IMAGE](https://www.photobox.co.uk/my/photo?album_id=5841148686&photo_id=502843811722)]

AnnoyingSon: ????

AnnoyingSon: still don’t get it

StupidDad: stop playing dumb! Who is it?

SmartDad: you know we won’t stop

AnnoyingSon: ughhhh

AnnoyingSon: I hate you both

SmartDad: uh huh

StupidDad: we love you too 

AnnoyingSon: barf

StupidDad: now tell us 

AnnoyingSon: well he has eyes…

AnnoyingSon: and hair…

SmartDad: KEITH

AnnoyingSon: you asked didn’t you?

StupidDad: this is why your AnnoyingSon

AnnoyingSon: *you’re

AnnoyingSon: and that’s why you’re StupidDad

He looked up when the teacher came in to take attendance. He made sure to listen for when they called the boys name. 

“James Griffin.”

“Here!”

He glanced at the boy-James-only to make eye contact again. Flushing, he glanced back down to his phone.

AnnoyingSon: his name is James…

AnnoyingSon: and if you two say anything I won’t hesitate to kill 🔪

“Keith Kogane.”

“Here.” 

He went through the rest of the day trying not to embarrass himself. 

When the day finally finished he walked out of the room keeping his head down trying not to embarrass himself. Once he was out of the school he sighed. God, he hated when he first got crushes. He shook his head walking to the apartment he was apparently living in now.

Once he got there he laid down in his bed for about ten minutes before deciding he was hungry. “Ugh well making a sandwich won’t destroy the kitchen...I hope.” He walked towards the kitchen when he heard the door open, except the door slammed closed as soon as he looked over. 

“Uh?” Turning to face the door, he crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. The fuck was that? 

Slowly the door opened again revealing an admittedly cute guy except the side just yelled at him for no reason.

“What are you doing here!?”

“Uhhh I live here?”

The guy shook his head, “Nuh uh nope no, you’re joking right? There’s no way you’re my roommate! But you don’t have a sense of humor…”

He glared at him, who did this guy think he was? He couldn’t just barge in and start yelling at him, and he did have a sense of humor, “Look I don’t like this anymore than you, so just stay away from me.”

“Stay out of your way!? We’re roommates! How am I supposed to stay out of your way!?”

“Figure it out,” he shrugged, the guy was annoying and he really had just wanted to get a sandwich. “You don’t like me, I don’t like you and I don’t even know you.”

The guys eyes widened, “What do you mean you don’t know me!? I’m Lance! We were rivals from half of 11 to the end of 12!”

He only stared at him which seemed to piss off the guy, who scowled, “we had almost every class together! Math, English, Biology, P.E!”

P.E? Then he remembered something, and smirked, “oh wait I remember you! Weren’t you hit in the face with a soccer ball cause you were staring at me?”

Red flew up Lances face, “Uh no! I was looking at how much you sucked,” Lance leaned closer to him, “I bet I could beat you anytime!”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Fine,” Lance smirked. “Tomorrow, try not to run away.”

“I’ll meet you there, there's no way I’m running away.”

“Sweet,” he finally backed away, walking to his room. “Welp I better start avoiding you till tomorrow bye mullet.”

He touched the back of his hair, “It’s not a mullet…”

Lance looked back, smirking, “sure, whatever you say mullet.” Then walked into his room. 

He sighed, it hasn’t even been a day and he was already regretting this. Maybe he should make a bit of a mess in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late because I wanted to get future chapters ready also sorry!

Lance’s first coherent thought he had when he woke up was-’fuck school.’

Groaning, he rested his arm on his eyes, he stayed like that for about 2? minutes. Before he stood up going through his routine.

Walking out of his room no one was out yet, which meant Keith was probably still asleep. ‘Stupid Mullet.’

Yawning he set to breakfast, taking out what he needed to make himself some cinnamon rolls. He started drooling just thinking about the ones his mama would make. He glanced at Keith’s closed door. Should he? He shook his head. He’d leave him some if there  _ happened _ to be leftovers. 

**Hunksters:** hey lance you almost here?

**Lancey:** almost i’m making breakfast

**Lancey:** I made to much though...i might leave it for Keith

**Hunksters:** hmmm alright! Meet ya there then or I could wait for you?

**Lancey:** I’ll meet you there cya

**Hunksters** : kk cya!

He ended up making four, in his defense he thought he’d be able to finish them. Grabbing a paper he left a note and walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Keiths _ first coherent thought was-‘mmm food’

He got up and automatically walked to the kitchen. There on the counter was a plate with two cinnamon rolls and a note. He picked up the note.

_ ‘Made you breakfast I guess, dont worry I’ll still “avoid” you just decided you should be at your best when I beat you at soccer.-Lance’ _

He put the note down rolling his eyes, again with the competition.

He read the note one more time before setting it down, with a slight smile. Hey, food is food, he’ll thank him after the game. He took a tentative bite out of one of the rolls, instantly flavor exploded in his mouth. If he continues cooking then maybe having him as a roommate won’t be that bad. 

He devoured his cinnamon rolls before getting ready for class. On his way he decided now would be a good time to worry the Dads.

**Keith**

**_@Kniveskogayne_ **

My roommate can actually cook??? It was great??? Still gonna beat him later tho

Not even 5 minutes later his phone buzzed.

**Shiro** _@_ ** _Spacedad_**

**@Kniveskogayne** KEITH

**Keith** **_@Kniveskogayne_ **

**@Spacedad** Yes?

**Adam** **_@Spacegay_ **

**@Kniveskogayne** That’s rude you’re not gonna beat up your roommate after he made you breakfast for no reason!

**Keith** **_@Kniveskogayne_ **

**@Spacegay @Spacedad** I meant in soccer! The weirdo challenged me to a game

**Shiro** **_@Spacedad_ **

**@Kniveskogayne** Hmmm alright but remember we’re watching you Keith

**Adam** **_@Spacegay_ **

**@Kniveskogayne** Always watching

**Keith** **_@Kniveskogayne_ **

**@Spacedad @Spacegay** di-did you guys seriously just quote Monsters Inc.?

**Shiro** **_@Spacedad_ **

@ **Kniveskoagyne** Yes

**Adam** **_@Spacegay_ **

**@Kniveskogayne** yes we did

**Keith** **_@Kniveskogayne_ **

Wow okay you guys are dumb

He was grinning when he walked into his class, it was amusing messing with them, but seriously they were dumb sometimes. As soon as the teacher came into the class though, he groaned, he didn’t want to do this. He let his mind wander and he remembered he still has the same class as the cute guy James! He grinned a bit before looking down, he might as well scroll through Instagram or something in the meantime. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance felt tired and the professor's voice really wasn’t helping. On the bright side Hunk and Pidge were in this class! 

“Guyyyys this class is so boring. Can I go to sleep?” he whispered-begged.

“Too bad so sad, suck it up,” said Pidge.

He laid his head down on his arms and table, “No shut up pidgeon, I’m gonna sleep, don’t care what ya say.”

Pidge shrugged, “alright, how you gonna beat Keith at soccer then?”

“With my skills, and after a good night’s sleep.”

Of course though that was when Hunk decided to step in, “didn’t you make Keith some breakfast?”

Which confused Pidge, “thought you hated him? He’s your rival.” She put air quotes around the word “rival.”

He glared at Hunk, “he is! But I had some left over, I couldn’t finish it all.”

He glared at both of them harder when they just smirked, “ugh whatever, night.”

Hunk poked him, “Lance you’re still in class.”

“Don’t care, night.”

“Wow,” he heard Pidge facepalm as he fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the last class ended he shot out of his seat pulling Pidge and Hunk with him.

“Come on!!! I wanna beat that Mullet ass!!!”

“I hope you know how wrong that sounds.”

“Uh wha- shut up Pidge! You’re so perverted!!”

“Yeah yeah why are you yelling anyways? We’re right next to you.”

“So?”

“Fuck you.”

“Alright try not to kill each other.”

“But Hunk! They’re bullying me!” 

“No, I see Keith down there already anyways.”

He gasped and started to run down, “come on, stop being so slow!” 

He stopped in front of Keith, “I’m surprised you showed up.”

“Why’d you take so long? Scared?” 

“I'm not scared!”

“Uh huh, how we playing this anyways?”

He growled before pointing to Hunk who was getting closer, “Hunks gonna be our goalie, we’re gonna play on one side of the field, Pidge is gonna keep score.”

“No I’m not,” Pidge glared at him.

Which he completely ignored, “She is gonna keep score.”

“Hi Keith! I’m Hunk though you probably already know that ‘cause of Lance.”

“I’m Pidge, I am sorry for you.”

“Uh why?”

“Because you’re Lances roommate.”

“Pidge! Don’t listen to them, they're a little gremlin, I’m a delight.” 

“He grows on you, maybe.”

“Okay you know what, we’re starting, Hunk can you go to the goal now please? Pidge stay as far away from my roommate as possible thanks.”

As soon Pidge started the match by throwing the ball in the air, Lance caught it and dribbled towards the goal. Keith wasn’t far behind and was soon trying to take the ball. Trying not to waste too much time, Lance aimed at the top corner of the goal and shot. Hunk tried to catch it but he wasn’t too slow and he scored!

“Haha!! I made the first goal! Beat that!”

He did…

Sorta! Not really! The next play, Keith got the ball first and ended up scoring, not without some trouble first though! But by the end they ended up tying. Halfway walking back to the apartments he absolutely did  _ not _ act pouty as Hunk and Pidge talked with Keith. 

“I hate you,” he finally said.

“Good to know, don’t care.”

“Ok seriously though! How did you dribble that damn ball like with all the fancy moves things!?”

“Ah well, it’s not really that complicated if you have fast leg movement. It probably helped that my favorite part of practice was the whole dribbling and stuff.”

“Okay yeah no. I would love to dribble like you do, I have very fast leg movement, but I still can’t dribble and do tricks.”

Keith shrugged, “don’t know what I’m supposed to tell ya then?” 

He stayed quiet and Lance thought that was the end of the conversation until Keith spoke up again quietly, “you’re good at kicking.” 

“Really? Thanks!” He grinned, “it’s actually like my main strength! I’m able to shoot from far away and still make a goal! I can also shoot through like a small hole, well obviously if the ball fits through.”

“How dya do it?”

“Well I think you just need really good aim, oh and kick strong and fast enough!” Before he could stop himself another sentence was flying out of his mouth, “what’s your number?”

“Uh why?”

“I mean, you’re my roommate?” Why’s he ask!? “I think we should still have them for stuff?”

“Uhm okay then it’s xxx-xxx-xxxx”

“Got it! So, what else do you do?”

“Uh not much I think, I actually haven’t figured out what I’m gonna major in. I like to dance though.”

“Me too! Figuring out what to major in is exhausting, I mean there’s something I wanna try but I don’t know if I can. But anyways I love dancing!”

“Hey we’re at the door, do you have your keys? I forgot mine.”

“You better not always forget them,” he opened the door. “I’m not always going to be open it for you. After you.”

“Yeah yeah I know,” Keith entered and collapsed on the couch. 

“I’m gonna shower, can you make us dinner?”

“Unless you want the kitchen burned down, no.”

He groaned, “just put something in the micro, I’m too tired to cook.”

“Mmmk.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he came out of the shower Keith was walking back to his room.

“Hey, I heated up some noodle cups. Yours is in the microwave, it might still be hot since I just recently put it in.”

“Okay thanks,” Keith nodded entering his room leaving him to take out the maruchan from the micro, and walking back to his own room. 

He opened up the groupchat with Pidge and Hunk.

**Pidges Peasants**

**Loverboy:** I CAN’T BELIEVE HIM!!!

**Loverboy:** HE CHEATED!!

**Hunksters:** Nobody cheated

**Loverboy:** Then howd we tie huh?!

**Gremlin:** because you’re both equally good?

**Loverboy:** NOPE HE CHEATED I’M BETTER

**Hunksters:** first take off you caps lock

**Loverboy:** fine

**Hunksters:** okay now invite him for breakfast on Sunday

**Loverboy:** what?!?! 

**Loverboy:** no no way

**Hunksters:** well I could just take away your dessert privileges

**Loverboy:** fine! I’ll tell him

**Loverboy:** I still have my dessert privileges

**Hunksters: yes**

**Loverboy:** yayyyyy!!

He hummed, how was this gonna go? Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t hate Keith, he can’t keep a grudge. He just happened to be a pretty good actor. He does still want the rivalry though, but considering his first reaction to Keith, he wonders if the guy would even want to. He shrugged, only one way to find out.

**Lance Mcclain:** Yo Keith

**Lance Mcclain:** hol up

**Lance Mcclain changed their name to Loverboy**

**Loverboy:** Keith!

**Keith Kogane:** who is this?

**Loverboy:** Lance obviously

**Keith Kogane:** why are you texting me?

**Loverboy changed Keith Kogane’s name to Mullet**

**Mullet:** why

**Mullet:** anyways why’re you texting me you’re literally a door away

**Loverboy** : cause I’m lazy and I can

**Loverboy:** anyways

**Loverboy:** hunkwantedmetoinviteyouoverforbreakfastwithusandPidgeonsunday

**Mullet:** uh what?

**Loverboy:** ugh you’re seriously gonna make me say it again

**Mullet:** yes

**Loverboy:** hunk wanted me to invite you over for breakfast with us and Pidge on sunday

**Mullet:** ...

**Mullet:** hunks a lot nicer than you

**Loverboy:** I-...

**Loverboy:** I cant say anything no one is nicer than hunk

**Loverboy:** so you in or no?

**Mullet:** I’ll think about it 

**Mullet:** and lance?

**Mullet:** thanksforbreakfastthismorning

**Loverboy:** I’m sorry what was that?

**Mullet:** ugh thanks for breakfast

**Loverboy:** no problem Mullet

Grinning he put his phone to charge and set his alarm. Maybe just maybe he can make Keith go to from just a rival to a friend.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll liked it, I'm still shit with endings but these are the posts I based this chapter on!
> 
> Posts used; https://www.instagram.com/p/BvPkZkkn-Ya/  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BvSIQbJna_F/  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BvSJIbXHnua/   
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BvSQqVunw58/  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BvU8CC8Hgs5/


	3. Chapter 3

He walked up to Mr. Shirogane, “um? Mr. Shirogane?” He had seen him talking with Keith earlier and it had looked like they were friends, not just student-teacher, so now he wanted to ask something.

“Yeah? And just call me Shiro, Mr. Shirogane sounds too professional,” Shiro smiled at him.

“Right, do you know Keith?”

“Keith? Black Hair? Sort of Short? Quiet? But an ass? Annoying?”

Lance blinked, was he allowed to agree to that? “Yeah…” 

“Yeah I know him, why?”

“Do you have his twitter?”

“Twitter? Yeah,” he took out his phone, “why though? Last I checked Keith didn’t have any friends.”

He chuckled, “I’m his roommate.”

“Oh is he annoying?--Here it is,” Shiro showed him the phone.

He answered as he searched the username, “Mostly yeah.”

That made Shiro chuckle, “why’re you trying to find his twitter then?”

“Ah,” he put away his phone and grinned up to Shiro, “so I could annoy him more.”

Shiro laughed again, “alright make sure not to kill each other,” his phone buzzed, he took it out, swiped on something, his eyes widened, “shit! I forgot the stove! Okay I gotta go now bye!” And ran out the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hunk! Please!”

“Sorry man, we’re already working here and I can’t just stop.”

He groaned, “Pidge? Please? I’ll do anything you say!”

“That’s a lie and we both know it,” they said, “besides, we don’t even have that class remember?”

“Ugh, you guys sucks.”

“Why don’t you ask Keith?”

He hummed in thought before shrugging, “yeah I guess. Alright see ya guys!”

They said their bye’s and he hung up, opening his texting app.

**Loverboy:** mullet

**Loverboy:** mullet

**Loverboy:** MULLET

**Loverboy:** Keeeeeiiiiiittttthhhhhh

**Mullet:** what do you want?

**Loverboy:** do you have the work for math?   
  


**Mullet:** yeah

**Loverboy:** can i copy? Pleeeeeaaaasssseeeee

**Mullet:** no

**Loverboy:** awww cmon! Can you at least help??

**Loverboy:** Please mullet? Pretty please?

**Mullet:** Nope, besides aren’t I your “rival” what if I change the answers so you could get them wrong?

Fucker

**Loverboy:** Why’re you so ruuuuude???

**Loverboy** pleeeeeaaaaasssssse

**Loverboy;** I can and will annoy you so mych

**Mullet:** learn how to spell

**Loverboy:** fuck you

Fuck it, he rolled off his bed and walked out, infront of Keith’s door, took a deep breath, and started hitting the door while screaming.

“Mullet!! Mullet!! Mullet!!! Open the damn door!! Come on!! Keith!! Mullet!! Mullet!!”

His phone vibrated so while banging on the door he took out his phone with one hand, he’d been tagged in one of Keiths tweets.

**Keith**

_ @kniveskogayne _

Can someone make him stop yelling!!

**Adam**

_ @spacegay _

Who?

**Keith**

_ @kniveskogayne _

My roommate

**Shiro**

_ @spacedad _

Hey why don’t I tag him?

**Keith**

_ @kniveskogayne _

I swear i’ll literally kill you

**Shiro**

_ @spacedad _

**_@loverboylance_ ** oops

**Keith**

_ @kniveskogayne _

I fucking hate you

**LanceyLance**

_ @loverboylance _

Hey mullet

**LanceyLance**

_ @loverboylance _

Thanks shiro now  **_@kniveskogayne_ ** HELP ME

**Keith**

_ @kniveskogayne _

Fuckin-fine JUST STOP YELLING!!

**LanceyLance**

_ @loverboylance _

Yayyy pleasure doing business with you

**Keith**

_ @kniveskogayne _

I hate you

Keith opened the door, he had stopped knocking once Keith had agreed, “come in, how were you even typing with one hand? While banging on my door.”

He jumped on the bed, “I’m a man of many talents.”

Keith raised his eyebrow, “uh huh,” he walked to his desk, picked up some papers, pencils, the math book and walked back, throwing the things on him, “alright get up, I’m only explaining what to do once, I’m not giving you the answers.”

He sat up grinning, “fine by me,” he picked up a pencil, “so what’re we doing?”

“Okay so basically…” he started to explain what they did, after a couple minutes of Lance doing practice problems to show he understood Keith asked, “why’d you need the help?”

“Well, I was bored, so I wasn’t listening but then my Mama texted me so I just completely ignored the lecture then.”

“You’re stupid.”

“I am amazing and smart, see? These are right, right?”

Keith briefly checked it before nodding, “yup.” 

He cheered, “haha! Told you, I am very smart.”

“Pff sure.”

His phone buzzed, checking it he saw a text from Hunk, “hey hunk wants to know if you’re coming or not, to breakfast. Seriously you haven’t lived until you’ve tried his pancakes, they are  _ amazing _ .”

Keith nodded, “yeah,” then he bit his bottom lip and almost uncertainly said, “I won’t bother him right? If I go?”

He blinked, then smiled reassuringly, “don’t worry man, he’ll be glad you’re coming.”

Keith nodded again and he was talking normal again, “okay then sure, what time?”

“Ten, any later they’ll all be gone.”

“Cool, now get out, I’m sleepy.”

He laughed and before closing the door, said, “night Keithy don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning he woke up to his alarm. Groaning, he grabbed his phone to turn it off. Why’d he even put his alarm? Keith blinked, blinked again before remembering his and Lances conversation yesterday. With another groan he got up and started getting ready. 

Once he was done he walked out, was Lance awake yet? He tried to listen for may noise, when he couldn’t hear anything he knocked on Lances door, “Lance? Hey Lance wake up!”

“Noooo five more minutes.”

He rolled his eyes, “Dude you said to be at Hunks by ten.”

A couple seconds later the door was ripped open, “wait what? What time is it!?”

“Ummm,” he checked his phone, “nine fifty.”

“Shit!” Lance went back inside, “uhhh Hunks room is upstairs room 84! Don’t eat all the pancakes!!”

Walking out the door he yelled behind him, “Yeah yeah hurry up!”

He went upstairs and knocked once he found the room number. The door opened revealing a smiling Hunk, “Keith! You came!”

“Uh yeah….Lance is running late, he just woke up.”

“Lance just woke up?” Someone from inside said, Pidge? Was that her name? “Sweet more pancakes for me!” 

“Oh! Here come inside, make yourself comfortable, and start eating!” Hunk stepped aside to let Keith in.

“Um thanks,” he sat across from Pidge on the table fidgeting and not quite knowing what to do.

Pidge looked up questioningly, “you gonna eat? Or just watch me eat like a creep?”

Keith blinked, “Uh right,” he grabbed a plate and served himself pancakes. When he took the first bite he was barely able to hold back his moan, “this is  _ good _ ,” he probably didn’t do a very good job at holding it back. 

He continued eating while Pidge talked, “right? Oh and hey take out your phone.”

“Uhhh okay?” He did what she said.

“Pidge, what did I say about electronics while we’re eating?”

“Can you make an exception? Just this once!”

Hunk stared at them before sighing, “fine,” then he leaned closer to him and whispered, “they’re going to be the death of me.”

“I heard that, and stay here I’m giving Keith our twitter,” they all exchanged their twitters and Hunk walked back to the kitchen, “hey tweet something to get Lance to hurry up.”

**Keith**

_ @kniveskogayne _

Best pancakes ever thats it thats all I have to say

**Hunk Garret**

_ @cookies _

Awww thanks Keith!!

He looked up from his phone and at Hunk, “seriously these are amazing.”

“I’d definitely hug you, but I am very dirty right now.”

He laughed, when his phone buzzed he looked back down.

**LanceyLance**

_ @loverboylance _

RIGHT!?!? Save me some!!!!

**Keith**

_ @kniveskogayne _

**_@loverboylance_ ** no promises me and  **_@pidgey_ ** are attacking them

**LanceyLance**

_ @loverboylance _

PIDGE!! KEITH DON’T YOU DARE!!!!

**Pidge**

_ @pidgey _

Last Pancake~

**LanceyLance**

_ @loverboylance _

PIDGE!!!

A second later he heard something slam, he turned around in time to see Lance falling on the ground with the door under him, “holy-did you just break the goddamn door!?”

It took another minute for Lance to stop gaping at the door and stand up, “yes I did, don’t eat my pancakes, Hunk I am so sorry!”

“Just go eat.”

“Yeah okay I’ll do that sorry,” Lance sat down and started eating the remaining pancakes, “Hunk this is the best food  _ ever! _ ” 

Hunk smiled, “thanks bud but uh did you have to break the door?”

Lance coughed, “I couldn’t help it! Your pancakes are amazing!!”

“Mmhm thanks you’re paying for the door.”

“Yeah,” Lance looked down as if he just got in trouble, which in a way he did, “yeah okay, that’s fair.”

He and Pidge bursted out laughing ignoring Lance’s glare and complaints.

“So uh,” he paused still trying to calm down, “what do you guys do after finishing?”

“We usually play games, Lance cheats, when we win he cries and complains, or sometimes we just binge watch.”

Lance glared at Pidge, “no I don’t! Ugh I never should’ve introduced you two,” Lance turned his glare at him, “don’t hang out with them, they’re evil.”

He smirked, “I don’t know Pidge doesn’t seem that far off.”

“Well fuck she’s already corrupted you. You know what I’m just gonna grab a game.”

He chuckled as Lance left and turned his attention to Pidge, “so if it’s alright...what’re your pronouns?”

“Yeah it’s cool, she/her, they/them. I’m fine with both.”

He nodded, “alright.”

“Keith! Let’s have a dance battle!”

“No.”

“Dance Battle!.”

“No.”

Hunk and Pidge joined in and soon they were all chanting, “Dance Battle! Dance Battle!! Dance Battle!!!”

“Ugh I hate you all, not you hunk.”

“Sooo,” Lance leaned closer, “Dance battle?”

“....Fine.”

“Yes!!” Lance laughed, “Get ready to lose Mullet.”

He smirked, “uh huh sure, I’m pretty sure you’re gonna lose.”

“And I’m sure you’re lying, but, theres only one way to find out,” he lifted up the box that had Just Dance in block letters, “dance battle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you're all staying safe! Honestly I think the government released the murder hornets to keep us home...
> 
> but anyways!
> 
> Posts I used: 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bvjkay7A2tt/  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BvjkvO8AGGX/  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bvufohfgk-j/  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BvxAUy4gp8I/  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BvxDvlwA_Id/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith doesn't know how to flirt or James, like seriously they need help

“Alright,” Lance clapped and looked at Keith, “let’s get this party started!”

Keith rolled his eyes, “is everything a competition to you?”

He smirked, “well you are my rival so…”

Keith shook his head, “never mind, but I’m not losing.”

“That’s what you think.”

Pidge glanced at Hunk, “so who do you bet is gonna win?” 

He turned around pointing at himself, “me obviously, I’m the best dancer here!” And just to prove his point he did a little dance.

“I say Lance, you?” Hunk said.

Pidge nodded, “same.”

He stuck his tongue out at Keith who rolled his eyes.

They took their positions and chose ‘Animals.’ When they started dancing he took the lead earning his first star. Not long after though, Keith got his star too. He took the lead again getting his stars faster Keith would always get his own stars just a little after he gets his though. So when he got all the stars, Keith got his last star right before the song finished. 

“No fair!” He pouted, there was no way they would tie here too.

Keith raises his eyebrow, “how did I cheat?”

Lance blinked before frowning, “I don’t know! You probably rigged it!”

“This is literally the first time I’ve been here!” 

They glared at each other until Pidge spoke up, “hey, I found something that you guys could do, see if you can prove who’s better,” we looked over, “it’s a competition at Altea Studios.” 

He grinned, “whattaya say Mullet? Rematch?”

Keith smirked in reply, “ready for lose that fast?”

“Nope! Ready to win!”

“Okay!” Hunk stepped in, “before we start this again, why do t we do something  _ calm  _ like….watch a movie!”

They looked at each other and shrugged, “sure.” 

“Alright! What do you guys want to watch?”

He shrugged, “I’m fine with anything.”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded, “me too.”

“So...what about wreck it Ralph?”

“Nah.”

“Sure.”

Keith looked at him incredulously **,** “You literally just said you’re fine with anything?” 

He looked away, pouting,“Okay well yeah, but I don’t wanna watch that?”

“Then what do you want to watch!?”

“I don’t know!”

“Um so why is the door on the floor and why did I just walk into Keith and Lance fighting?”

They all turned around watching Matt staring at the door he was on.

“Hold up,” Pidge spoke up first, “Shiro's Keith is this Keith?”

“Uhh duh? How many other Keith’s do you think go to school here and know Shiro? You’re losing your touch Pidgey.”

“I am not losing my touch! And don’t call me that,” they grumbled. 

“Pidgey Pidgey Pidgey Pidg-oof!” Matt blinked, “why’d you throw a pillow at me!?”

“Hmm?” She looked up with fake innocence, “I didn’t do anything though?”

“You little shit.”

He threw his hands up, “Wait wait! You know Keith!?”

Keith and Matt nodded, “yup.”

“Sup Matt.”

“Sup, so what did Lance do know?”

“Hey!”

Keith shrugged grinning, “eh just complaining.”

“Oh so the usual?”

“I am literally right here!!”

Hunk started walking to the kitchen, “Hey Matt, do you want some pancakes? I still have some of the mix?” 

Matt grinned, “yes please!!!”

“Pancakes coming right up!”

“Okay you know what,” He walked up to Matt putting his arm around Matt’s shoulders, “this is your chance to redeem yourself, who’s a better dancer, me or Keith?”

Matt hummed in thought until deciding on, “Keith.”

“What!?” He jumped back, “me! I’m the best dancer! You betrayed me!”

In return he got a laugh and a shrug, “sorry not sorry,” then Matt’s eyes widened, “oh! You know what we should do? Now that we all know each other we should have A party!!”

“Uhm,” Keith furrowed his eyebrows, “why?”

“To have fun, catch up, get drunk,” Matt said like it was obvious, “who’s in!?”

“Cool, I'm in,” he said.

“Yup,” Pidge nodded.

From the kitchen Hunk spoke up, “well someone’s gotta get all of you from killing themselves, also,” he looked at Pidge, “you can’t drink.”

They smirked, “watch me,” they looked at Keith, “Keith? You in?”

When everyone turned to look at him, his eyes widened, “uhhhh.”

“Come on Mullet,” he grinned at him, “have some fun for once in your life!”

“Please?” Matt said.

Keith sighed, “fine.” 

Matt and him grinned and both shouted, “yayyyy!!”

“Ugh you guys are annoying.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time they were at school Keith’s day went by like normal until his last class. 

He was sitting at his desk stealing glances at James when he heard a yell, “Keith!”

“Wha-?” He turned around and saw Lance.

“What’re you doing here!?”

“This is my class?”

“Since when?!”

“Can you stop yelling? And since the beginning of the year?”

“Oh, I probably wasn’t paying attention to attendance that first day?” 

“Yeah I don’t care,” he turned around to steal another glance at James. When they made eye contact he blushed and looked down. When he looked back up though James started walking towards him.

He breathed in, “he’s coming over,” he whispered.

“What who?”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up,” he looked down trying to hide his face.

“Oh does Keithy have a crush,” lance smirked, “who is it?”

“Shhhh.”

“Is that James? Oh shit you like James?”

“No-”

“You like Jam-” before he could continue he slapped his hand on Lances mouth.

“Shut the fuck up if you value your life.”

“Uhh hey, you’re Keith right?”

He whirled around facing James again, his face felt so hot, fuck. He nodded trying to keep his voice even, “Uh yeah, and you’re James?” 

“Heh, uh yeah,” James started rubbing his neck, “so um I thought you look pretty cool and um can I get your number? And social media’s? If that’s okay with you!”

“Yeah sure!” He coughed, “yeah, here,” they exchanged phones putting in their numbers and socials. 

“So...we still have some time until the professor gets here so why don’t we talk?” James sat next to him quiet for a bit before suddenly saying, “if I stepped on cereal, am I a cereal killer?”

The sudden and weirdness of the question made him laugh, “what?”

“Fuck uh-” James looked away, he was still able to see the red on his ears, “I-ignore that.”

He chuckled, “well technically I’d say you would be, are you trying to tell me you’re a killer James?” 

James turned around so fast he might’ve had a whiplash, “I Uh,” he cleared his throat, “I don’t know am I?” 

Keith laughed, shaking his head, “oh my god…”

“Okay okay! Serious question! Would dragons think we’re cool because we can make water in our mouths?”

He smiled, “Uhm no?”

“Why though?”

“Because they’re dragons, they don’t exist, and they’ll probably be too distracted trying to attack us.”

“Okay but ignoring that?”

He looked down, biting his lip so he won’t grin, “okay then yes.”

James covered his face, “okay I’m probably being so weird I’m sorry.”

He grinned, “you’re fine! Here I got a question for you if you could have any power, what would it be?”

“Flying. It’d be awesome.”

“Where would you go?”

“I would take you anywhere you want to go! Just say the word.”

He blushed, before he could answer the teacher walked in sending everyone back to their seats. 

Almost as soon as the lecture started though he got a notification.

  
  


**LanceyLance**

_ @loverboylance _

James and Keith sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G  **_@kniveskogayne @spacenerd_ **

  * **Keith**



_ @kniveskogayne _

LANCE

  * **James**



**@** _ spacemerd _

SHUT UP

  * **LanceyLance**



_ @loverboylance _

What? I’m not doing anything?

  
  


  * **Keith**



_ @kniveskogayne _

Lance I’m gonna kill you

  * **James**



_ @spacenerd _

Can I help?

  * **Keith**



_ @kniveskogayne _

Sure

  * **Lanceylance**



_ @loverboylance _

…..SHIT

He chuckled, putting his phone away. By the end of class he walked out the door like normal except this time Lance stopped him before he could walk out the school.

“Woah hold up Mullet,” Lance put an arm around his shoulders, “now that I know you’re here, you’re walking back with us!”

“Get off me, and who?”

“Keith! I didn’t know you were here?” Hunk walked towards them holding Pidge by the shoulders who was on her computer.

“Oh, hey, we just found out today.”

Pidge looked up, “how? Schools been in for almost a week?,” she glanced at Lance, “wow you’re rude.”

“What!? It wasn’t just me! Keith didn’t notice me either!” Lance smirked, “Well actually I think I know why now.”

He shoved his hand at Lance's face, pushing him away, “shut up.”

“Keith?”

He turned around, James smiled and waved, “hey! So when are you free? So we could hang out like out of school, maybe next time I won’t be a mess?”

“I’m mostly free anytime? I guess whenevers best for you?”

“Are you two planning a date? Keith! You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend!?” 

Lance burst out laughing, he blushed and turned at Matt, “shut up! I-we’re not-”

James, who was equally red, stepped in, “we’re just friends….?”

He slapped Lance who was still laughing in the background, “uh yeah.”

“Uh huh, well anyways!” Matt switched the subject, “You guys were taking forever so I came for you!” He started walking ahead, and everyone followed him.

“You’re so dramatic, we weren’t taking long,” Pidge said, they already put their computer away.

“I’m  _ lonely! _ Pidge! I have to stay at my house alone and  _ sad!” _

“So sad, cry.”

“You’re rude,” Matt started walking backwards, “So James, we’re gonna have a party soon! You wanna join?”

“Um,” James glanced at him, “yeah! Sure!”

“Cool, you could invite some of your friends if ya want.”

“Talking about them…” he turned around and waved. The two kids he usually sees with James jog up to them. “Guys this is Nadia and Kinkade.”

They waved, “So,” Nadia grinned at him, “you’re Keith huh?”

“Uh,” he blinked, “yeah?”

“Guys!” James stepped between them, “They were inviting us to a party, do you want to go?”

“Yes! Definitely!” 

Kinkade shrugged, “sure, someone has to keep James and Nadia from doing anything crazy.”

James scoffed, “Like I’d do anything crazy.”

“Uh Huh cause everyone believes that.”

“Nadia!”

“Yo Mullet,” Lance put his arm around his shoulders again, “you’re still coming right?”

“Why do you keep hanging off of me? And if you’re going, I don’t think so.”

“You’re so mean, and  _ rude.” _

_ “ _ Are you sure?” James looked at him questioningly. 

“Yeah Keith,” Lance smirked, “like  _ James  _ said, are you sure?”

He pouted, blushing he pushed Lance away, “first get off me, second fine I’ll go.”

James grinned, “Cool! So I’ll see you there!”

“Yeah, I’ll...see you there.”

Lance started fake coughing, “whipped,” without looking back he hit Lance.

“This is where we part so see you later, Keith,” James said walking away.

“Bye.”

They continued walking in silence for a bit but Keith could feel them staring at him.

“So….” Matt started.

Blushing he walked faster, “not one word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so I hated this chapter it gave me major writers block but next chapter should be better!!
> 
> So sorry this is late I am not doing school anymore and im on vacation so now when I post I either gotta wake up SUPER early or pull an all nighter which is fine I've dont it before just gotta get back on routine
> 
> Also I just wanna say if any of you are going to riots or protests please be careful and make sure you're protected

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I won't be posting on my Instagram anymore since it'll be a lot harder to post there and I can't post on my chromebook.
> 
> The reason I am posting here is because since I'm doing "homework" I can access ao3 a lot easier. 
> 
> Hope you all liked it!!
> 
> Oh and if any of you know how to add an image without having to make a link I'd appreciate it thanks!


End file.
